US 2004/0143332-A1 describes a prosthesis of the type described previously in which the intermediate element is moved along an arc-of-circle trajectory by sliding in a rail.
However the different elements constituting the prosthesis can be subjected to localized friction which can damage the optimal operation of the prosthesis in the long term.
DE 203 15 611 U relates to an intervertebral disc prosthesis, the cap of which is maintained centrally with respect to a recess and surrounded by shock absorbers. Only a so-called “anteroposterior” movement from front to rear is possible, without the possibility of movement by rolling of the intermediate element along the edges. The edges with which the intermediate element is in contact are the lateral edges of the prosthesis.
US-A-04/0002761 describes an intervertebral disc prosthesis comprising a concave element. Only an anteroposterior movement is possible and in particular not a movement by rolling of the intermediate element along the anterior and posterior edges of the prosthesis.